Beauty and The Beast
by It'sClassified
Summary: "Liam!" "Liam Wait!" Stiles yelled in attempt to stop him but it didn't work. Liam was almost to the bus when he leapt into the air. That's when The Beast made its appearance. Liam was tiny compared to its massive size. Both of their arms were stretched out, claws ready to slice through meat. As the two connected, Liam...


_**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am new to writing for the TW fandom. I'm fairly new to writing fan fiction so please don't bite my head off for any mistakes. This story wasn't intentionally written. It kinda just happened while I was writing random novel ideas down. I hope you enjoy! It picks up during the previous episode A Credible Threat. I hope you enjoy! :)**_

 _ **Title: Beauty and the Beast**_

 _ **Ch. 1**_

"You shouldn't have done that." A soft voice whispered as they stand from afar watching the events taking place.

The Lacrosse game had begun fifteen minutes ago and time was ticking down, time that needed to be on their side if they wanted to win. Scott, Liam, Kira, and Stiles' desperate attempts to keep the game tied were almost pathetic. Each attempt, they would fall another goal behind, which was going to end up with them losing and death...and lots of it.

Malia jumped from van to van, ripping out the wires, her part of the plan almost complete. She had one van left, everything was falling into place, but that's when everything changed. As she leapt towards the last news van something caught her foot and she fell smacking her head against the cold metal. Falling to the ground she closed her eyes for only a second. When she reopened them, the world was tilting back and forth. It felt as if she were on a row boat in the middle of the ocean. Malia blinked multiple times as she sat herself up hoping that the spinning would stop. When her vision cleared rage filled her as she looked at the person standing in front of her. Out of all the things that could go wrong, she never expected it to be her own mother. Sure, her mom wants her dead and wants to steal her power but she'd need the full moon for that, and tonight, the moon was far from being full.

"This isn't good. They're going to die." The same soft voice whispered again. "I've got to do something. I have to help." They took off running towards the school.

Time seemed to fly by. As soon as her mother left, Malia quickly jumped on the van and disconnected the wires. All seemed well, until she noticed the guy on top of one of the other vans fixing the wires. She didn't have enough time to act before the news lady hit the button. All was normal, but out of nowhere came a screech so loud, everyone covered their ears. Silence overtook the entire area and then there it was. A growl so loud and fierce, Malia felt her heart beating in her ears and a lump rise in her throat.

Stiles felt his blood run cold and his eyes widen. This wasn't supposed to happen, the plan should have worked. Sure, Coach didn't forfeit the game, but everything else was supposed to go perfectly. The plan was almost flawless but for a second time in a row something went wrong, but this time it was bad; very, very bad.

As he turned to face the field he immediately noticed Liam, his eyes were beginning to change, and before he could say anything, the dirty blonde was running. His eyes were glowing and Stiles knew there was nothing he could do to stop the kid.

"Liam!" "Liam Wait!" Stiles yelled in attempt to stop him but it didn't work. Liam was almost to the bus when he leapt into the air. That's when The Beast made its appearance. Liam was tiny compared to its massive size. Both of their arms were stretched out, claws ready to slice through meat. As the two connected, Liam let out a pained yell as he was flung to the side, landing in a heap. The Beast continued to move towards its destination, the Lacrosse field. Stiles dove out of the way then quickly ran over to Liam. Hayden was right behind him.

Liam was panting heavily and blood was everywhere. Giant claw marks stretched across his torso. Liam was beginning to heal, but with wounds that big, it'd take some time. "We've got to move him." Stiles said to Hayden as he leaned over and wrapped an arm under one of Liam's. Hayden followed suit and within seconds they had him on his feet. The wrapped his arms around their necks and looked for a good spot to take him. "The school is the closest and safest place." Hayden said as she looked around quickly. Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Let's move." Liam panted before taking his first wobbly step.

Scott heard to frantic footsteps approaching quickly. He couldn't count how many for there were tons. He quietly made his way over to the door as crowds of people ran past. He flinched as the ground shook lightly followed by a ear ringing growl. He didn't know hw much time had gone by before he opened the door to look out. The halls were empty and silent, deathly silent. In front of him, across the hall, was a set of claw marks. He felt his stomach drop and churn.

"What was that?" Kira asked her face full of worry and fear.

"What we've been trying to prevent." Scott's voice was but a whisper.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to help. I tried to prevent it from happening." The voice echoed inside of its own head as another victim was brutally murdered.

 _ **A/N: So….what did you think? Please let me know by reviewing!**_

 _ **This is meant to follow the rest of the season, at least, the remainder of it. I will be posting one more chapter before the next episode airs.**_

 _ **-It's Classified-**_


End file.
